


Pride

by WhisperArtist



Series: Domestic Voltron Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And on the ace spectrum, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demiboy Lance, Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Genderfluid Character, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Sam Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pride Parades, Professor Sam Holt, Service Dogs, Some angst, There should be a tag for that, Trans Coran (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Matt Holt, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Veterans, broganes, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperArtist/pseuds/WhisperArtist
Summary: This is just a fluffy domestic AU where all of Voltron is aggressively not straight and they're going to a pride parade and everything is going to be perfect.





	1. Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> The featured Oc of the week is Mia Shirogane, Shiro and Keith's older sister, and she is graysexual genderfluid. And trans. Trans too.
> 
>  
> 
> [All of the gang's pins and shirts and stuff if you want to actually see them and not just read my crappy description. ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YKLQKZOcfZr0_JJC0zA_7V4KoVty6Xys?usp=sharing)

The Shirogane household was bustling more than usual at a completely unreasonable hour for a Saturday morning. Mia and Kieth had been up for a good three hours, since seven, and Shiro had gotten up an hour earlier. It was more apprehension and instinct than anything. They were all excited for today, their very first pride parade, and it was only a matter of time before the others started showing up. They agreed to meet at 10:30 but, knowing Lance, he and Hunk would be busting down their door hours early.

The doorbell rang as the three Shiroganes were adding pins to their clothing. Shiro, who had yet to actually put a shirt on, was adding some of his Air Force pins to his ‘World’s okayest demisexual’ shirt alongside the demi-pan ones Mia had bought a few days earlier. Keith had opted to put his gay pins on his trans flag beanie with the exception of his pronoun pins which decorated his ‘Be gay, do crimes’ shirt.

Mia got up to open the door, pulling on her ‘Gray is okay’ sweatshirt decorated with various trans, genderfluid, and pronoun pins. She paused to fix her dark hair and the rainbow beanie she had stolen from Keith before opening the door. Hunk and Lance were on the other side, a half an hour early to no one’s surprise.

Hunk was wearing an adorable long sleeved shirt that said ‘Pan cake pride’ with pan flag pancakes. It was decorated with various animal and food pan pins and he was wearing a pan flag as a cape. Lance had gone nearly overbored, not that Mia was surprised. He was wearing a very corny ‘Ain’t no lie, baby, I’m bi bi bi’ t-shirt under a trans sweatshirt that she was _positive_ Keith had bought a few weeks earlier. His sweatshirt was decorated with various bi, demiboy, and pronoun pins. He too was wearing a pride flag cape, the bi flag going surprisingly well with his sweatshirt.

“Hey guys,” Mia greeted, pulling both of them into hugs. Keith materialized behind her once he realized his boyfriend had finally arrived. Lance danced out of the way as soon as Mia let him go and kissed Keith on the cheek, making her baby brother blush.

“Are we ready to get this show on the road?” Lance asked excitedly.

Hunk chuckled. “He’s been insanely hyper since last night.”

“We’re still waiting on Matt and Pidge,” Shiro put in. He had finally put his shirt on. Kuro picked her head up as Shiro got up, watching him with a careful eye from where she stayed laying on the floor. Mia could see Lance watch Kuro with borderline puppy dog eyes. Mia elbowed him in the side as she went to grab her phone from the couch, nodding towards Shiro. Lance was a great kid, truly, but sometimes his fear of offending people was completely irrational. Especially when concerning friends and even _more_ especially when everyone knew the answer to the question he was so afraid to ask.

“Hey Shiro, can I play with Kuro?” He finally asked.

“Sure,” Shiro replied without even turning to look at Lance. Truly an irrational fear. “Just don’t break anything.”

Lance’s face split into a grin as he lunged for Kuro. The black lab had jumped up the moment Lance had said ‘play’. She bounded around him and through the kitchen, Lance giving into the chase. Mia couldn’t help but picture the chaos that would unfold if Kuro and Azul ever got the chance to play together. They would probably all be better off if that never happened.

“Don’t you dare go into anyone’s bedroom but Keith’s!” He called after the dog. Everyone but Keith laughed.

“Don’t you dare go into my room!”

Lance chased Kuro and Keith chased Lance around the apartment for another twenty minutes before all three of them ran out of energy and collapsed. Hunk then drafted them to help him finish making snacks and packing them up while Mia and Shiro made sure the cooler and backpacks were packed and ready to go. It was nearly ten thirty when the doorbell rang again. Dodging the too many people in the too small kitchen, Mia went to greet the Holts.

Matt was wearing his ever famous gay NASA shirt decorated with various pronoun and trans pins, most space themed, not to mention the matching gay NASA pin. He had those cheap rubber bracelets up both arms as well in the order of a rainbow. Pidge was wearing her custom ‘Platonic love is best love’ shirt covered in snarky asexual pins, space pronoun pins, and a slightly aggressive trans pin, and an Aro pin to match her brother. She, much like Hunk and Lance, was wearing a trans flag as a cape.

“Guys, the Holts are here!” Mia called, grabbing her backpack, one of the coolers, and the car keys. “Get your shit together and let’s go!”

Pidge snorted. “We don’t get to come in?”

“First off, you're late, and second, it’s complete chaos in there. Lance just spent twenty minutes chasing Kuro around while Keith chased him. Then they got drafted into helping with Hunk’s snacks and there are way too many people in that kitchen,” Mia explained. “You might want to get in the van now though. It’s going to get tight.”

Matt and Pidge shared a look before racing off to the car in order to snag the two center seats in the second row. That would leave Keith, Hunk, and Lance in the back, which was bound to get loud. Lance and Keith came out next, each caring one of Hunk’s snack bags and holding hands like the adorable dorky boyfriends they are. Hunk followed shortly after with the last cooler leaving Shiro still inside. Hunk almost had this look like he knew someone needed to intervene so Mia went in to find him. She found Shiro digging through his closet while Kuro pawed gently at him.

“What are you looking for?” Mia asked calmly. Shiro turned to look at her, tense with anxiety and on the verge of a panic attack.

“Kuro’s camo vest,” Shiro said, voice surprisingly even despite his outward appearance. It made a little more sense though. Shiro was very protective of Kuro’s gear and got stressed whenever it was moved or he couldn’t find it.

“It’s under your bed,” Mia replied and Kuro went to grab it. “We put it out of the way when you traded it for the black and purple one.” Shiro was half listening, Mia knew, as he ran his hand down Kuro’s back. The lab pushed her nose against his face, trying to comfort him. It took less than a minute and Shiro put Kuro’s vest on, adding the Do Not Touch patches from her other vest alongside a few pride ones.

“We ready to go now?” She asked quietly, offering a hand up with a smile. Shiro took it and she hauled him to his feet, pulled him into a hug.

  


* * *

  


‘Let’s go bitches!” Lance cried from the back of the van once everyone was in.

“I’m not stopping so I hope you all are ready,” Mia said, turning the car on and plugging her phone into the Aux chord. “Would you like to do the honors?”

With a laugh Shiro took her phone and started the music, Mia’s ‘Ultimate LGBT Playlist’, and they drove off toward the city.

  
  



	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gang meets Allura and Coran! Things get a little angsty, but it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Allura and Coran have joined the group, you get new links to clothing (since I still suck a describing it) [Here's Allura](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jNUOSo6z0-iebg8ZvlruIl56tKlOPBqm) and [here's Coran!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Qc6LuS0p5WVCLtdRLCWVBSQDMCT6TV0j)

The drive into the city was long and tedious, traffic was crazy to no one’s surprise, but no one complained. Most of the ride consisted of everyone belting, very off key, to songs like the gay version of ‘Rude’ and ‘She Keeps Me Warm’. The closer they got to the city the more the excitement grew. By the time they actually got into the city, everyone was practically vibrating with excitement.

The only problem was traffic. Half the city streets, especially the ones closest to the park, were closed for the festival and parade. The parade, which they had opted to skip for the sake of Shiro and Mia, had ended over an hour ago but they had yet to reopen the streets along the parade route. They would definitely be walking more than a little to get there.

“This place is packed,” Matt commented, looking out the window at the various people covered in rainbows. “Parking’s going to be a nightmare.”

“Wouldn’t be so bad if we had left on time,” Mia mumbled more to herself than anything. Shiro gave her one of his dad looks and Matt stuck his tongue out at her like the twenty-three-year-old child he was.

They drove around a little more before Lance started complaining that they wouldn’t be able to do anything and Pidge said something about being hungry. Finally giving up on getting close to the venue, Mia parked the van, nearly a half mile away. They all grabbed their stuff from the trunk and started hiking to the park. Hunk offered some of the snacks he had made, which Pidge accepted greedily, and Mia passed around a water bottle for them to share.

Mia couldn’t help but smile as the kids around her chatted excitedly. Lance was ready to party and Keith was willing to do anything Lance wanted to do. Hunk was eager to try all the new foods the various food trucks would be selling and Pidge and Matt were content just people watching. Shiro would be more than happy to just relax with the Holts which would give Mia the opportunity to shop around.

It didn’t take nearly as long for the group to get into the park as Mia expected. She had to glare at a few people that were looking at Kuro the wrong way, but there was yet to be an incident. Before everyone could wander off Mia and Shiro pulled everyone aside.

“Okay, guys. Not to ruin anyone’s fun, but we need to set some ground rules,” Shiro started, looking at each of the kids. “Be smart. Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t blow all of your money on dumb things. You’re really going to want it when it comes time to buy textbooks.”

“Textbooks are for the weak,” Matt put in, earning him a dad look.

“Don’t corrupt them, Matt. You just didn’t actually have to buy any textbooks because your dad had all of them already.”

“Keep your phone on and actually pick up if someone calls,” Mia added, ignoring Matt’s comment. “We’ll meet behind the food trucks at noon for lunch. If you need water or anything, you know where to find us.”

Everyone nodded, agreeing to the terms. They were all technically legal adults, sure, but they didn’t dare defy Mia and Shiro. It wasn’t worth the disappointed parent looks they would get from the eldest Shiroganes. Since everything was officially confirmed, Lance, Hunk, and Keith bolted. Well, it was more as if Keith was all but dragged away by Lance, but he had gotten used to it at this point. Matt and Pidge started wandering away but stayed close knowing Shiro would join them. Mia took the moment of quiet to talk to her baby brother.

“Call me if anything happens,” she said, giving him a look.

Shiro rolled his eyes. “I know _mom.”_

“I’m serious. I’ll kick someone’s ass. No one gives my brothers shit without going through me,” she promised.

“I know,” he responded. “I’ll just people watch with Matt and Pidge all day anyway.”

Mia smiled. “Okay. I’m off to blow this month’s rent because god knows everything in this place is overpriced. See you at noon.”

With that, Mia turned towards the tables where people were selling all sorts of rainbow shirts and hats and anything else you could imagine. She was on a mission and time was of the essence.

  


* * *

  


Mia was looking for a shirt that Lance didn’t already own, walking through the vendors’ setups. She had already found a new shirt for Hunk, an adorable trans hoodie for Pidge, and a gay space sweatshirt for Matt. Lance wasn’t picky, but it was hard to find something he hadn’t already bought himself.

Mia was looking for some pins when she walked into someone. She quickly turned around to apologize.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” the person she walked into said kindly, their words tinged with a foreign accent. Maybe New Zeland. They looked female with long bleach blond hair and blue eyes contrasting dark skin and the pink and blue tattoos that decorated their skin, but Mia didn’t want to assume. They were wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘Badass glitter lesbian’ as well as some sword lesbian pins and various others of the glittery sort. They were even wearing a space lesbian pin with a background that would make Pidge jealous.

“My name’s Allura,” they said, offering a hand to shake.

“Mia,” Mia responded, shaking their hand.

Allura looked at the pins on Mia’s sweatshirt before asking, “If you don’t mind me asking, do you have any preferred pronouns today?”

Mia smiled. It was refreshing to have someone other than her brothers and friends actually _ask._ “I don't mind at all! I don’t really have a preference today so whatever you feel more comfortable with is okay with me.”

Allura nodded. “I’ll use she/her then. Mine are the same.”

“Good to know.”

“So what are you doing?” Allura asked. “You seem like someone on a mission.”

Mia shrugged. “I’m just looking for something for my friends. One of them, Lance, is incredibly hard to shop for. I don’t think there’s a single bi shirt he doesn’t have already.”

Allura laughed. “Maybe my Uncle and I can help. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

Mia just went along, caught in Allura’s excitement. They found her uncle, a charmingly extravagant trans man named Coran who was a Marine back in the day. He was ginger with a glorious mustache and an amazing ally shirt. The three proceed to find gifts for the rest of the group, even Kuro.

“Do you guys want to grab lunch with me and my gang?” Mia asked, checking her phone. It was 11:45, almost time to eat.

“We would love to!” Allura said.

“Great!” Mia responded, leading them to the food trucks.

“Who did you come with?” Coran asked.

“Well, there’s my two younger brothers, Keith and Shiro. Keith’s adopted, but he’s been blood since pretty much the first time we met him. The hat’s actually his,” Mia said, gesturing to the rainbow beanie on her head. “Keith’s boyfriend, Lance, is here too and Lance’s best friend Hunk. Then there’s the Holts. Two trans balls of mischief and genius level intelligence. Matt’s older and Kaite - Pidge - is younger. We’ve known them since I was, like, twelve. Their dad Sam taught at the local college and would do lectures at the high school sometimes. He was actually the one to convince Shiro and me to join the Air Force.”

“You and your brother are veterans?” Coran asked, though his voice suggested that he already knew the answer.

“Yeah. Matt too,” Mia explained. “It was Professor Holt’s letter of recommendation that got us into the Academy. Matt followed right after Shiro, I don’t think he was ready to be away from his best friend yet. They dated back in high school, you know? I mean, with the way they’ve been acting recently, it’s probably not long before they get back together.” Mia paused, almost regretting the awful joke she made in an attempt to cover the bad memories washing over her. “I still wonder if Matt regrets it. He says he doesn’t, but I don’t know if I believe him or not.” Mia shrugged, unable to continue. Allura gave her a sympathetic smile and Coran put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure there’s nothing you could have done,” he said. It was as if he knew what happened without her even having to say it. He knew the weight of blaming yourself for something out of your control. She could tell by his tone, laced with a tinge of blame and heartache. Mia smiled softly.

They walked for another minute in silence when they finally got to the rest of the group. They were all sitting on the blanket Mia had brought, snacking on the brownies and cookies Hunk had made. Lance and Keith were sitting next to each other, snuggling under Lance’s Bi flag. Matt and Pidge were further up the hill, discussing something on Pidge phone. Hunk was listening intently, making the occasional comment between bites. Kuro was stretched lazily across Shiro’s lap as he absentmindedly scratched her head.

“You guys seriously couldn’t wait for me?” Mia joked, making everyone look up.

“You took too long,” Matt said.

“It’s barely noon!” Mia retorted, shaking her head before moving on. “Either way, I would like to introduce Allura and Coran.” Everyone said ‘hi’ and Mia started to point everyone out to them. “That’s Keith and Lance. That’s Hunk. The Holts are over their being nerds like usual. And that’s Shiro and Kuro.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Allura said.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure,” Coran added.

“Can you go anywhere without bringing someone back with you?” Pidge joked.

“I brought you home with me more than once, didn’t I?” Mia replied with a smirk. Pidge just shrugged, hiding a similar expression behind her brownie. “So are we going to get food or are you guys just going to eat junk?”

“Yeah, okay, we’re coming,” Lance said. Everyone got up and they went to grab food. The kids were friendly to Allura and Coran. Lance went as far as to hit on Allura just for the fun of it and to watch Keith blush. They were all amazingly accepting and rarely hesitated to welcome someone new; Mia couldn’t be prouder of them for that. They were good kids despite a near-instinctual need to act like asses all the time.

They were waiting in a long line for one of the trucks, a sure sign that the food was good, when Mia first noticed it. Kuro was standing on Shiro’s left side like always, fully alert and focused on her surroundings, but she was leaning into Mia _ever so slightly. _God, she loved that dog. Kuro was far from single-minded; well disciplined with such a strong desire to help everyone she possibly could. As long as Shiro was safe Kuro could be counted on to be comforting someone else if they really needed.__

__It took almost a half an hour to get food, and Mia had never been so appreciative of Hunk’s snacks. If she didn’t have one of his miracle cookies to tie her over she probably would have committed murder for her grilled cheese and french fries. In the end, the line was incredibly worth it. The food was amazing and Mia and Shiro had to fight off curious friends that wanted a piece of the food they were too impatient to wait for. Mia repeatedly threatened to stab someone if they tried to take something and _actually_ stabbed Matt with her plastic fork when he tried to sneak a fry. _ _

__Once the gang was full and content, Mia took the opportunity to bring attention to the bags they somehow managed to not see. Lance shot up once he realized she had bought things and Pidge actually put her phone down. Allura and Coran just smiled, curious of how the group would react to the gifts the three of them had found._ _

__“Look, I bought something for everyone,” Mia started. “You’re just all going to have to be patient while I give the stuff out.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, lol. Pride month gave me the motivation I needed to finish this chapter and I hope I can get this fic done by the end of the month since school's finally out.

**Author's Note:**

> I myself am an lgbt teen, but I don't claim to know anything. If anything in this fic offends you at all please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it the best I can!


End file.
